Clarot Crisis
by ForestSpeyer
Summary: 3rd Chapter up. R+R please :)
1. Waking Up

Full Metal Contact  
  
This is only my 2nd fic and I dont write much. But I want to dedicate this fic to the following people. In memory of Bob Consiglio, Vince Phillips and "Legs" Lane.  
  
--------------  
  
I dont know if I'm alive or dead. I hear the sound of squeaking and the feeling of being enclosed. Who am I? Where am I? I cant remember anything. I cant even remember how to use my body, I feel so numb. Now I hear voices, Was I in hospital?  
  
"Well?"  
  
The voice sounded unpatient. But then a much calmer voice spoke, He sounded like a dentist.  
  
"He's alive. But we dont want to alter his mind, After checking his profile I think we should try something a little safer"  
  
Alter my mind?  
  
"Bullshit, I dont care who or what he is I want him as our tyrant subject"  
  
Tyrant? Test? What was going on with me?  
  
"Sir with all due respects if we give him any type of virus shots he could become another...Albert Wesker"  
  
"Wesker. We certainly dont want one of those"  
  
So many questions floated through my head right now. I didnt even know who I was let anknown who Albert Wesker or any of these people were.  
  
"Well I have a better idea sir. Why not use him for our BOW's to test on?"  
  
The room went quiet except for a better of laughing that had erupted after the last comment. I heard something slide open and then my mind went blank.  
  
--------  
  
My eyes finally opened to be almost blinded by a bright white light.When my mind focused on my surroundings I noticed I was in a pure white room with a camera in the corner to my right which was staring at me. I arched my back to sit up to be staring at a mirror, Like the ones they have in police interrogation rooms. Were people behind the glass looking at me?  
  
I got up off the floor and walked over to the mirror to see my reflection. I looked like I was in my early thirties in facial features and my hair was brown and matted like it had'nt been cut for a week. I more or less looked like Rambo. Rambo. I remembered the movie but where did I see it? I could remember other things but not about my personal self or life. I looked down. All I was wearing was a pair of black trousers. I was bare everywhere else, No shoes or shirt.  
  
I looked back into the mirror and stroked my stubbled chin and noticed that my right arm which I had stroked it with had a tattoo on the side of my shoulder. It was a winged dagger with a scroll going across with the quote "Who Dares Wins".  
  
Suddenly I felt a pain strike my head and I fell to the floor as I began seeing images. I was running down a street holding an MP5 submachine gun hearing moaning behind me. People in black BDU's were running infront of me. They were wearing gas masks and one of them shouted at me with a british accent.  
  
"Come on boys! We have to get back to the RV!"  
  
Then the pain stopped. I opened my eyes and I was still looking at the mirror. What was that vision? It was as if I teleported to a different world all of the sudden and I was watching a movie of myself. Whatever it was, I wasnt going to dick around trying to think about these things because it only confused me. I obviously had to get out of this place to see what was going on.  
  
I looked back at the mirror and I banged on it with my fist. I went to shout. To tell the people behind the glass to let me out. As I opened my mouth. No words came out. I couldnt speak. I banged my head on the glass in pure anger. These bastards took my voice away.  
  
I began punching the glass. All it done was shake and rattle. I was'nt strong enough to break it. Suddenly the wall to my right slid up into the ceiling and two people dressed in white radioactive suits. They both pulled out stun guns and clicked the little red buttons which were on the sides. A small blue current flicked on the two metal tongs and there was a soft buzzing sound.  
  
I stepped back as they walked towards me with the stun guns infront of them. I could see their eyes behind the plastic which covered the front of their faces. They both looked at me with evil eyes. Their eyes pierced mine but I just stared back. They both ran at me. I grabbed the first ones arm and pulling it towards the other one causing the stun gun to hit him in the ribs. He fell immediatley and I slammed my elbow as hard I could into the remaining guys face. I felt my elbow smash through the plastic and crush his nose.  
  
They were both on the floor. How the hell did I know how to do that?. The one who I had elbowed was on the floor with blood pouring out his nose lifeless. Had I killed Him?. The other one was on the floor trying to get to his knee's. I grabbed his head and pulled off the safety helmet he had been wearing.  
  
He looked at my with pleading eyes as I stared straight back at him. He was shaken nervously. And I dont think it was from the stun gun.  
  
"Please. Dont hurt me, I'll help you get out of here!"  
  
With one hand I grabbed him under his chin and with a hard flick of my wrist I heard a snap. I let go of him and he fell to the floor. I broke his neck. I began to make my way to the opening. As I was just about to step through the Camera that was in the corner of the room turned on its rotor and faced me. I looked up at it and we stared at each for a moment.  
  
I smiled and walked out the room, To escape. 


	2. Escape & Evasion

I Never Wanted To Lead Your Leash To Pull Around Your Ton Of Grief I'll Come Back With A Fist Of Lead To Educate Your Mind With A Blow To Your Head  
  
You Know, You Got To Back The Fuck Up  
  
-Back The Fuck Up by By Fear Factory-  
  
I had stepped into a long corridor with discoloured parts on the walls. Where the corridor was white there was a thick grey part with an electronic lock on the side of every one. I slowly walked down the corridor and then I heard a loud scream. I stopped dead my tracks.  
  
Then there was another blood curdling scream followed by the sound of a high pitch screeched. It sounded like a demon from hell. A long high pitched screech which then just suddenly stopped. And the corridor went silent. Something banged hard against the wall beside me and I jumped back against the wall.  
  
"Someone Help Me!!!"  
  
And then there was the sound of something breaking. Followed by a thud. And then there was a tearing sound. As if someone was tearing paper. I focused on the wall when I heard a scampering sound from beyond it. Then I heard voices from the corner of the corridor. I ran down to the end and took cover by pressing myself against the wall to listen from around the corner.  
  
"Did you hear that scream?"  
  
"Yeah, They said they were testing some new weapon or something"  
  
"Sounded like someone was being goddamn slaughtered"  
  
"Thats what those things are supposed to do. They called it the MA-121 Hunter or something like that. Hey did you see the guy they brought in here the other day?"  
  
"Who? The Rambo look alike?"  
  
"Yeah. Well he woke up a moment ago and they sent two guys down to go stun him because he was trying to break through the glass"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well. We last saw those guys 15 minutes ago, Whats taken them so long?"  
  
Then I heard some foot steps and the two men stopped talking. Then I heard a third voice.  
  
"Men. We have a small problem going on"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Test Subject 5335 has escaped and took out the scientists. Be on the look out and shoot him, It wont be to difficult to identify him"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Oh and Brian's. I want you to go on a sentry duty on the 4th floor. Some BOW's are getting a bit hyperactive up there"  
  
The mans voice suddenly changed into a worried tone.  
  
"...Yes sir"  
  
I heard two pairs of foot steps along with the closing of a bolt door. I peeked my head around the corner to see the back of a man in a black combat suit. He had black trousers, Boots, Kevlar armour and was cocking a Heckler and Koch MP5.  
  
This was my chance. If I slotted this guy then I could nick his weapon and combats. I tip toed behind him and reached my hands out. Before he could react I grabbed his bald head and slammed it into the wall three times causing his face to splatter against the concrete leaving a big bloody red smudge on the wall.  
  
His body slumped to the floor and I began to steal his gear. I didnt know who I was or who they were but without those answers I knew one thing. They picked the wrong man to mess with.  
  
Within 5 minutes I was geared up. I had on boots, black combat vest and kevlar, black trousers and an MP5 strapped to my back. I had'nt bothered moving the guards naked body. I just left it there to rot. I had already sorted my plans out. I would try not to use the MP5 unless I was surrounded by numerous enemies. I would'nt wanted to cause a big distraction.  
  
I had pouches on my combat vests which was probably used for extra ammo. And a few clips for clipping on flash bangs. Flash bangs, Where had I used those?  
  
A great pain struck my head and I fell to the floor holding it. My vision of the corridor changed completely. I was backed against a wall in a small corridor with different doors on each side. Like a hotel. A man in black BDU's and gas mask ran up to the door I was beside with a benelli shotgun. With no time to spare he pointed the shotgun at the door and with two booms he blew the hinges of the door and kicked it down just before duck to the same wall as me. I automaticly rolled in a small flash bang cylinder and gripped an MP5.  
  
An explosion and a bright light and me and the soldier both rushed into the room. The pain stopped and my view of the corridor came back to me. Another vision or flash back. Whatever was happening to me I couldnt let it slow me down. I got back up and walked over to the bolted door. At the top was a small glass window. I peeped my head through to see a dim large room with surveillance camera's in every corner. There were cages stacked up in the center of the room with what looked like dogs inside all of them. The room was dark so I couldnt see properly but I could see the outline of dogs laying down in the cages.  
  
I was'nt going to risk getting spotted by the surveillance camera's or by causing the dogs to bark. I would have to somehow box around that room. But there was no other doors. I looked to my left and right for a way out. Nothing. Then I looked up and noticed an air vent...  
  
-----------  
  
I might be delaying some of the chapters because I am actually a trainee for the Royal Green Jackets and maybe going to Wales for a few weeks training :/ But anyway Review please :) 


	3. Through The Vents

I was crawling through a lit up air vent. My elbows were driving forward and my knees pushed me forward. I had to give this people credit. They kept even the air vents clean and spotless. I hardly made any sound as I kept crawling through the small cramped shaft all I could hear was the slight thumbing of my elbows and legs.  
  
After a few minutes of crawling I came to a small grating on the side of the air vent and I could hear voices coming from the other side. I slowly put my face to the grating to see a small room full of surveillance camera's and four people in the room. two of them were standing by a bolted door dressed in the same uniforms as the guard I killed, All holding MP5's. Another was a skinny man sitting at a desk typing away on a computer. He had short light brown spikey hair with small specs.  
  
The other man was standing behind the nerdy one. He was wearing a buisnes suit with an old droopy face and black matted hair. And then the nerd at the computer spoke and I realised by his voice that it was the same one that I heard when I was unconcious.  
  
"Sir we have a situation"  
  
Then the other one behind him spoke. And it was also the other voice I had heard earlier.  
  
"What is it now Jack?"  
  
"Well Prisoner 5335 is still missing"  
  
"Havent the men I sent down there found him yet?"  
  
"No. Sir there is something about this guy I should tell you"  
  
"This GUY is just a failed test subject. I want him found and terminated"  
  
There was a small pause and then Jack spoke.  
  
"Yes sir..."  
  
I was just about to carry on crawling through the event when the bolted door unlocked and another guard walked in.  
  
"Mr Carter Sir! Connors is dead!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at the guard.  
  
"What do you mean Connors is dead?!" Carter shouted.  
  
"Some of our guards have just found him in the prisoner hall. All his equipment is gone and his face is well...mutilated sir"  
  
"Mutilated. Has one of the BOW's escaped?"  
  
Jack looked at Carter and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Sir no BOW would take a soldiers equipment and only mutilate the face"  
  
"Then what the hell has happened to him?!"  
  
The room went silent as Carters face widened.  
  
"What do you know about prisoner 5335 Jack?"  
  
"Ill show you sir"  
  
Jack spun around on his chair to face back to his keyboard. He began typing away as I listened in. Mr Carter was obviously the big boss of this place and Jack must be his little secretary. I wanted to know who I was and where I was from and now I was about to find out.  
  
-------------  
  
Im sorry its so short but I've been busting my nuts on firing ranges and assault courses all week :/ 


End file.
